Never Leave
by Rainlily216
Summary: You know the story. 5 people disappeared when lighting struck the elevator of the Hollywood Hotel. But what if there was another victim, a 17 year old girl who was killed in the same hotel, 10 years after the others. This is the story of Keira Fox, a girl who was there the that dreadful stormy night. In the Hollywood Hotel, you can check in, but you never check out.
1. Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes

**Chapter 1: Lightning Strikes **

**Ok, I was watching TOT the other day, and an idea came to me. What if there was another victim, another ghost waiting years for the freedom to move on. The characters in this do not belong to me, except for Keira. They belong to Disney, as does the hotel, the story line and everything else. Please tell me what you think! Thanks and Enjoy! Rainlily216**

The sun had set, and the lights of the Hollywood hotel had come on. The band had just begun playing 11 floors up, but you could hear them from the lobby just the same. It's lively tune made me want to go up there even more, but mom and dad insisted I go home, seeing as I had a cough and didn't feel all that great. Didn't mean I wanted to go though. I was standing by the lobby doors, when a whole mass of photographers swarmed the doors, cameras already flashing.

Standing on tiptoe, I could barely see a bellhop struggle through the crowd of photographers, laden with bags, followed by a woman with a dark hat, an umbrella, and a smart suit, who I assumed was a nanny by the look of her. And right behind them came a third person, and my jaw dropped as I got a good look at who it was. It was Sally Shine! The famous child star and America's sweetheart! I watched as she posed for pictures, smiling cutely at the cameramen, and as she did, I also saw another little girl, with dark hair in braids and a brown and green dress.

She seemed angry, and was giving Sally glares full of hatred, not that Sally noticed. As she walked by the front desk after the nanny, I saw something shiny slip off her wrist and fall. She hadn't appeared to notice, but I felt it was something important and grabbed it. It was a bracelet, gold, with two hearts on it. Plucking up the courage, I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Excuse me, Miss Shine, but I think you dropped this," I said, watching her blue eyes light up in happiness. " Oh thank you! It would have been horrible if I lost this! Thank you so much!" she said, and hugged me, starling me at the suddenness of it.

" Um, your welcome Miss Shine," I said, my ten year old mind going crazy over the fact that a movie star had hugged me! " Oh call me Sally. Miss Shine makes me sound old!" she said, and we both started laughing, as the camera flashed all around us. " What's your name?" she asked, and I had to shake myself out of my laughter to tell her. " It's Keira. Keira Fox," I said, and we shook hands, just as her nanny came over to us.

" Come along Sally, the elevator won't wait!" she said, gently taking the girls hand. " Sorry Mrs. Partridge, but I was just saying thank you to Keira here. She brought me the charm bracelet when I dropped it," she said, smiling at me in thanks, her white teeth shinning in the light. The nanny looked down at me approvingly. " Well thank you lass, that was kind of you. Now Sally, lets get going," she said, giving me a smile before turning around, the girls hand in her own.

" Well it was nice meeting you Keira!" she said, before being lead away by Ms. Partridge. " It was nice meeting you too Sally!" I said, watching as she, Ms. Partridge, a bellhop and a man and woman entered the elevator; Sally stepping out to give on last curtsy to the cameras. Mrs. Partridge pulled her back in before the doors shut, and before they closed she gave me a happy wave, which I returned. And then she was gone, as the elevator left the lobby. I smiled widely. I had meet Sally Shine!

I felt like I could go home now, but as I walked outside, where the car was waiting for me on the curb, a bolt of lightning hit the side of the building, sparks flying as it slammed against the stone wall. Gasping in shock, I almost thought I heard screams, and that's when I realized that the lightning had not hit any wall, but the wall covering the elevator shaft. Racing back inside the hotel, everybody in it was panicking. I looked around, trying to find out what was happening, when suddenly my parents were there, holding me in there arms, both of them shaking like leaves in the wind. " Mom, what's happening?" I asked, fear creeping into my heart as people wee pointing at the elevator, like it had crashed or something.

" Honey, lightning struck the elevator," my dad said, and my mother held me closer, like she was scared I would disappear. I didn't know how right I was, for hours later, after the police had been called, and had forcibly opened the elevator, the people in the elevator, including Sally, had vanished. The hotel was searched, people questioned, ect. But they were never found. An actress, a nanny, a bellhop, and a man and woman, who I later found out was a famous actor and a singer, disappeared that night. I knew that I'd never see Sally again. Or so I thought.

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Decade of Waiting

Chapter 2: A Decade of Waiting

_**Yeah my first comment! Let's answer it shall we? **_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you so much for always looking at my stories! I'm so glad you like it! For inspiration, I just take things as they come, like the idea behind this story came from just watching the movie for the first time in a year. Music is a wonderful inspiration, which is where that song from LBT came in so handy, because it just fit so well! I absolutely love the compassion idea, it's seems like a great quality to have. **

**I'm looking forward to your next update with great interest. I also had a question. Even though I'm mainly focusing on HRSF 2, I'm also juggling TOT and Sweeney Todd, and since you were one of the reviewers of it, do you think I should continue it? Please let me know, and I hope you like this chapter! **

_**This chapter is also dedicated to the wonderful author, LadyOfSlytherin101, who was my first reviewer, and also a great follower of my stories, and I highly recommend that you read her story, because it's great and fun to read! Ok, enough babbling, on to the chapter, which is painfully short! I will strive for a longer one next chapter, I promise!**_

****

10 years. That's how it had been since the Hollywood hotel had closed its doors for good. It's also how long it's been since Sally Shine disappeared. True, I had been only 8 years old when this happened, but that horrible night stood out in my memory crystal clear, like it had only happened yesterday. Still, the years had gone by, and the year was now 1949. I was 18, and living basically on my own.

Not by choice, I'll tell you that. You see, my parents had died in a car accident when I was 16, and though I lived with my uncle, he wasn't around much, either always away on business trips, or at the office. I was usually alone, which I liked, but there were times when I wish I could be around other people, but then I'd get scared, that I'd lose them or they'd leave. Just like my parents and Sally did. Yes, I still thought of Sally.

People thought I was weird for liking a star who had mysteriously disappeared 1o years ago tomorrow, and thought that I should move on. But something always made me want to go back. Back to see if I could uncover the mystery surrounding the hotel. Tomorrow was Halloween, the 10th anniversary of the disappearance, and I wanted to go there. My uncle wouldn't care, he'd be too busy to be concerned, but in a way I did understand. He was a businessman of Hollywood, and since so many films were up and coming, he wouldn't realize I'd even left.

As soon as I got out of work the next day, I would go there, and stay the night. The Hotel had always been a part of me, what with my parents and I staying there so often. The nightlife there was always happy and exciting, or o remembered. I was looking forward to going back, even if it was just for the night. I just never knew that it would be my last.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Across town, the Hollywood Hotel sat dark and quiet. The power had been shut off for years, and the place had gotten quite dusty and had an abandoned feel to it. At least that's how Sally felt. She had been a ghost for ten years now, and was still getting used to it. She was glad that she wasn't alone though. Carolyn Crosson and Ms. Partridge were nice to be around, Dewey the bellhop always made her laugh, and even Mr. Gilbert London, with his dry and sarcastic demeanor, was ok to be around.

Still, she was the only child, and she often wished that she could have another girl her age around to talk to. This often made her think about Keira Fox, a nice girl who she had meet just before she became a ghost. She had never gotten her age, but she seemed to be about 8, so she would be 18 now. She wondered if Keira ever thought of her, and wished she would come back to the hotel. But she never did. Still, Sally never gave up hope, and since tomorrow was Halloween, maybe Keira would come back and the curse lifted. Maybe, just maybe, Keira would come back.

_**I know it's short, but the next chapter is were it gets good. Well, not for Keira that is. I will update either late tonight or tomorrow. Please give me your thoughts! Thank You!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Life Destroyed

Chapter 3: A life destroyed

_**Ok, new chapter! I must warn you in advance that this chapter is not pleasant, and if you don't like scenes that involve death and blood, then I ask you to stop reading right now. If you don't mind it, I hope you don't think it's too fake sounding. Hope you enjoy, as much as you can with this chapter anyway. **_

I walked out of the flower shop, my job, locking the door tightly behind me. On of my few friends, a sweet 17-year-old girl by the name of Jenny, followed me. Tonight was Halloween, but it didn't seem that there was going to be any dry trick or treaters tonight, seeing as a thunderstorm had blown in, the rain already soaking the streets. I pulled up the collar of my coat, my legs getting Goosebumps under my blue shirt. " So, are you really going up to that hotel? I mean, you do know that it's haunted right?" she said, and I laughed, watching as she struggled to keep a serious face. " I'm going to put those rumors to rest," I said, smiling at her truthfully.

" Are you sure you want to go along though? I now I'd be terrified to go in there!" she said, and looked at me like I was crazy. " I've been there before, and when I was there, I met Sally Shine, and was at my happiest then. I want that back, so so much," I said, and smiled sadly when she took my hands in hers. " I just want you to be careful ok. I mean, you're my best friend," she said, and I pulled her close to me in a hug. "

You're my best friend too," I said, and we both laughed, then realized just how wet we were getting in the rain. I pulled out my umbrella, in an attempt to get us dry, when a dark figure emerged from the darkness of an alley. I pushed Jenny behind me, as the figure emerged into the light from a nearby streetlight. The man was dressed in dirty jeans and a large brown coat. His scraggly black hair hung in greasy strands down his grimy face. I stiffened.

I had seen this guy in the newspapers! This was Harvey Banks, a guy who had escaped from prison. He had been sent to jail for killing his wife, and had sworn to get out and do it again. I should have gotten Jenny home, before this crazy maniac showed up. I knew I had to get her to safety though.

" Hey doll faces. Put down that umbrella, and take off your shirts, cause your coming with me!" the man hissed, and I felt my heart accelerate in fear. My brain was telling me to get away, while my muscles reacted on instinct, bringing the umbrella down on top of his head with a sickening smack. The guy swore loudly, clutching his head. " Run Jenny! Get help!" I cried, giving her a strong push before smacking the guy again, giving Jenny time to run, and me time to lead the guy away.

My legs propelled me to the one place I knew I could hide; the Hollywood Hotel. The rain beat down on me, my feet almost sliding out from under me, as the roads were slick. I didn't dare look back, not wanting to see how close he was to me, and let my cold fear freeze up my legs. Using the darkness, I slide around the corner, coming to the gates of the Hotel. Knowing I would have to climb them, but also knowing that he would see me, I dove into a big clump of bushes, coving my gasp of pain as the branches scratched me.

I froze as I heard footsteps approaching, and listening in horror as they stopped close by. Fearing that he would see me, I grabbed a stone I found lying near me, and peeked out of the foliage. Waiting until his back was turned, I hurled the stone with all my might, a small bit of relief in my heart when I heard it clatter on the opposite side of the road, a pretty good distance away. A flash of lightning briefly lit up his face, and my felt sick to my stomach when I saw his expression. It was cold, and his eyes were alight with malice, a hungry look that matched his carnivorous smile.

He took off in the direction of the noise, which thankfully lead him into the tress, giving me time to get put of the bush and hoist myself up the locked gate. Checking to make sure he was still looking for me in across the street, I made it over the top, and fell down to the other side, sprinting towards the hotel as soon as I touched ground. Luckily, a roll of thunder masked my fall, and I made it to the safety of the porch before lightning flashed again. I tried the door, and panicked when the knob wouldn't turn! Locked! Praying that my guess was right, I reached under the mat at the front entrance, and fortunately found the little gold key. I jammed in into the lock, turning it quickly and bolted inside, locking it behind me.

I took a deep breath, then really took a look at my surroundings. The lobby was exactly how I remembered it, grand, spacious, and beautiful. Except now it was very dusty, and so still, like the inside of a tomb. I took of my sopping wet coat, laying it on a nearby couch, and ventured further inside the hotel, my eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. Bags were stacked by the front desks, like they had been left behind since that night ten years ago.

Cobwebs stretched across the light fixtures, hanging down like grey pieces of cloth, they were that thick. I was looking at the front desk, at the check in book, smiling as I saw my family name, written in my dad's perfect handwriting, when a loud bang startled me. I felt my palms sweat again when I saw that the door was shaking! The guy had realized my trick, and had come after me! The worst shock came, however, when a bullet, yes a bullet, had burst through one of the windows, and imbedded itself into the wall inches from my face! Truly scared now, I picked up the phone on the check in desk, intending to call for help, and almost hyperventilating when the phone was line was dead!

Not wanting to stick around to get killed, I dropped the phone, and raced up the stairs, intending to hide myself in one of the rooms. I got to the top of the stairs, and was bout to fly through into one of the rooms, when I saw someone standing at the end of the hallway. My shaking legs gave out, and I collapsed against the door, shaking in fear as the figure came closer. As another lightning flash lit up the hallway, I screamed in fear as I saw her, Sally Shine, standing right in front of me. " Who are you?" she asked, and I felt myself backing away, my eyes never leaving her face. " No, it can't be. Your dead!" I cried, hot tears escaping from my eyes as I looked at the girl, pure fear surging through my whole body.

She came closer, and I continued to back away. " Please don't hurt me!" I begged her, and she looked almost sad. That's when I realized that I had come back to the top of the stairs, just as the lobby doors burst open with a sickening crunch. " There you are!" he said, triumph in his tone, and just as another lightning strike lit up the lobby, he fired his gun, the shot mixing with the booming thunder. When the bullet entered my chest, the pain was excruciating, like little bolts of electricity wrapped in white-hot flames had entered my very soul. My body thudded down the stairs, and while I fell, I thought I almost heard a girl screaming, like that horrible night 10 years ago. My body was covered in bruises and cuts as the sharp edges of the stairs cut into my skin, more pain filling my body with every step I hit.

When I came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, I heard police sirens outside, knowing now that Jenny had pulled through, and brought the police, and I was thankful that she had gotten away. Through blurry eyes, I saw policemen tackle the horrible man, and when I tried to sit up, to thank them, my chest felt horribly hot and wet, and I knew it wasn't from the rain. With a shaky hand, I felt my chest, and started sobbing when I pulled it back, and saw that it was covered in dark, red blood, my blood. I was dying, and the police were too busy arresting the guy to help me. I wanted to cry out, to tell them, no, beg them to help me, but the pain was too much. My vision started going dark, and right before my eyes lost sight, I thought I saw Sally, holding my hand and crying, telling me she was sorry. Then my eyes closed, and I felt nothing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining . Rubbing my eyes, I sat up slowly, shocked when I realized I was still in the hotel. Scared now, I leaped to my feet, my head swimming horribly. " Come on Honey, don't hurt yourself now," said a voice, startling me. " Who said that? What's going on here?" I demanded, looking around the sunlight lobby in fear.

Over by the front desk, the air shimmered like it was caught in a heat wave. From this, stepped out a beautiful woman, in a long white dress, and golden blond hair that fell in soft waves around her face. I had only seen her in pictures, but I instantly knew who she was. " Claire Poulet?" I asked, getting up to walk over to her. " Yes. Well actually, that's my stage name. My real name is Carolyn Crosson," she said, and I hesitantly reached out, and jumped when I touched her. " But you're a ghost! I shouldn't be able to touch you," I said, backing away.

She looked like she was about to say something, when the clatter of footsteps made me look up. Sally Shine didn't look like she had aged a day. She looked the same she did that fateful night, from her pink dress right down to her pink hair-bow. She looked at me for a second, then sprinted over to me, skidding to a stop in front of me. We looked at each other for a few moments, smiling nervously at each other. This time when I looked at her, I felt no fear, but joy at seeing someone wonderful from my past. I was the one to break the silence.

" Well, it seems like these last ten years have been kinder to you then me, Sally," I said, and the next thing I knew, the little girl was hugging me tightly, and I was hugging her back, both of us giggling like little girls. " It's good to see you Sally. I'm sorry about last night. That guy was chasing me and I was scared," I said, looking at her in confusion when she stiffened, giving me the same sad look that Claire, I mean, Carolyn did. I was about to ask what was wrong with them, when three other people appeared, the last of the missing ghosts. The Bellhop was the first one to step forward.

" So this is famous Keira Fox. Sally has told us all about you. I'm Dewy Todd," he said, and shook my hand, and I smiled softly as I looked down, yes looked down at him. I was then passed along to Mrs. Partridge, and a slightly bigger smile came on my lips as the older woman hugged me gently. " My lass. You've grown into a beautiful lass, you have. It's just to bad that…." She broke off, and by now I was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on.

" Ok, what is wrong with all of you? You are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is right now!" I demanded, my hands on my hips as they all looked at each other. " Well, dear, this may not be easy for you to hear," said Carolyn, and I looked at her in utter confusion. "Oh will all of you just stop beating around the bush and tell the girl already!" said the famous ex actor Gilbert London, who hadn't spoken until now, and I found my eyes drawn to his sharp tone. " Tell me… tell me what?" I asked, my voice shaking horribly.

" Well, to put it bluntly, child, you were shot last night by that man, and died right here in hotel," he said calmly. I found myself staring in shock. He must be joking. " You are lying to me. I can't be dead, I'm standing right here, solid and alive. This is just a cruel joke, right?" I asked, looking hopefully at each of the ghosts, silently pleading that they were just joking.

" You must face the facts, my dear. You died last night, right in this lobby. You must realize the truth!" he said, receiving a slap from Carolyn. " Gilbert! Don't be like that!" she scolded, and the actor rolled his eyes. I shook my head, backing up from all of them, until I found a side of a nearby table to hold onto.

" Please. Tell me it isn't true. Please!" I begged, my voice now in a whisper as I spoke, my chin quivering as I kept tears at bay. The ghosts looked at each other, and it was Dewy who stepped forward, holding out a crisp copy of the The Scroll, the town's local paper. With a somber expression, he handed it to me, and I took it with trembling hands. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I read the headline, the words blaring out to me as loudly as a siren.

LOCAL GIRL, KEIRA FOX, AGE 18, MURDERED AT HOLLYWOOD HOTEL, cried the headline. As tears overflowed my eyes and fell, an instance that I later was surprised could still do, I cried as I read the article, hocked sobs coming out of my mouth like hiccups.

**A night of spooky fun and laughter has turned dark for a young girl, who was known in town for her sweet smile and imagination. Last night, as Keira Fox, and her long time friend Jenny Hale, were locking up the flower shop Fragrance, where both girls worked. What looked to be a quiet night at home was shattered, when the girls were cornered, by none other then the escaped convict, Harvey Banks. From the account of Jenny Hale, Fox told her to run, and preceded to beat the man with her umbrella, to give Hale time to escape. Fox then lead the man away, heading towards the Holly Wood Hotel, a already historical landmark for death. **

**Until the scene of the shooting, it is unclear what occurred in the historic building. We do know however that Miss Keira Fox was shot straight through the heart, and died of severe blood loss a few minutes later. Keira Lillian Fox was pronounced dead at 10:30 pm, October 31****st****, 1949. Harvey Banks had been caught and is facing the death penalty for the charge of murder. The funeral will be held this Sunday at noon at the Church of Faith. It never will be explained as to what posses a person to take another's life, but we can only prey that Keira is in a better, more peaceful place, and wherever it is, it's better now that your there. **

I felt the paper drop from my hands, but I was crying too hard now to care. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, but the tears were blinding me from seeing anything. " No. Why? Why did he want to kill me? I… didn't want to die. I… came here to finally feel happy again. And now, I've paid for it with my life," I sobbed, and I felt Carolyn wrap her arms around me and hug me, telling me that it would be all right and that I would be safe now.

I also felt a small hand grab my own, and I held onto it tightly, feeling Sally hold it gently. We sat like that for a long time, until my tears finally slowed down, and then stopped all together. " So I guess I'm here for a while now huh?" I said hoarsely, wiping my eyes as I looked at the rest of the ghosts, which I had now become. " Well, until the curse is broken, we all are. But, hopefully someone will,, and soon" said Dewy, sitting down on one of the couch's with a cloud of dust poofing out of one of the couch cushions.

" Well, once again, if it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be here in the first place," said Gilbert snidely, looking at Dewy pointedly. "And, once again, it wasn't my fault! I don't know what happened, and neither do you!" said the bellhop angrily, and I saw Sally and Carolyn share a bored look, like they had heard it all before. " Oh come now, boys. Not in front of our guest!" said Mrs. Partridge, giving me a kind smile.

" I agree. Now that we're all here for a while, we might as well get along," said Carolyn, and I smiled as she gave my hand a squeeze. " Keira, do you want to come see my room here, and pick out yours?" asked Sally, and for the first time since I had accepted I had died, I smiled, and let her lead me up the stairs. My eyes drifted down towards the bottom of my collarbone, a small pink scar over my heart, all that remained from the gun wound. It was horrify that I was dead, but as I let Sally lead me up the stairs, I also thought that this new " life", would be one of no pain. It might be a long wait, but I was willing to do it now, as I was surrounded by a lot of nice people, even including Gilbert. I took a deep breath and smiled. Though it wasn't the most ideal way, I felt like I had returned home at last.

_**What do you think? Too much, not enough? Please tell me what you think, and I will try to update soon. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Time Passes

Chapter 4: Time passes

_**Ok, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I've been juggling stories recently, and this story was pushed back for a bit. Now time to answer some of my lovely comments.**_

**: Wonderful to hear from you again, after such a long time. I think you'll like this chapter, for obvious reasons, but you have to read it to know why. I'm so glad that you like this story so much, and will try to make it a good read for you and everyone else that's reading this story. It will basically focus on the time before, and during the movie storyline, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I swear, you and LadyOFSlytherin101 are some of the most dedicated authors I've ever seen on this sight. You read a lot of my stories and comment on them, and that makes me feel just wonderful! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter too! I agree, it's a bit like the ride, but I've never had the pleasure of riding it sadly. You guys make my day with your reviews, so I hope to hear from you soon!**

_**And now onto the chapter!**_

October 31st, 1959

Another decade came and went. If I had been alive, I would have been 28 now, probably married with a husband, children, and a home. But once you enter the Hollywood Tower Hotel, which the others and I had come to call the Tower of Terror, for many unsaid reasons, you never change. The only thing that I was grateful for was not having to worry about how I dressed anymore. I had been wearing the same outfit for 10 years, and I had been wearing one of my nicer ones when I died. Even my hair was good, brushed and combed to perfection, something it never did when I was alive.

Alive. Just the word made me envious. For ten years, I had been trapped here, not being able to leave the grounds. Sure, I could go all around inside the hotel, and all around the property, but as soon as I tried to cross through the gates, or go up to the tip top club on the 12th floor, I was thrown back about three feet, with the feeling that I had just run into a stone wall and an electric fence all at the once, so I had learned not to do that anymore. Still, if it wasn't for the ghosts, I probably would have gone insane from loneliness. Not that it was a real picnic for them either.

I especially felt bad for Sally. She hadn't seen her parents in 20 years, and we often talked about them, hers and mine, which was one of the issues that made us close, even though she was older, or was it younger, then I was. Whatever it was, we were good friends, and laughed a lot when we talked. But, tonight was the anniversary, and I was anything but happy tonight. It was raining tonight, just like the night I died, but it was a lighter, calmer kind of rain then the violent thunderstorm that ended in my violent death. I was up in room 216, the room I had picked to stay, and sometimes hide, in. I was sitting at the window, which had a few cushions on it, and just sat there, watching the rain pour down, almost as fast as my tears were.

It still amazed me to this day, that when a ghost didn't eat, drink, and had no need for sleep, they could still cry. And I cried a lot, so in a way it was a wonderful release. Sally ad the others had taken to leaving me alone on this night, but then they had their own problems to deal with. Every year on Halloween, we'd here music coming from the Tiptop club, a cruel reminder of how they could never get to the party that went on without them each and every Halloween. So it was a bit surprising when I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in," I said, wiping my eyes to get rid of the majority of tears that were in them. As the door opened, I expected to see Sally, Carolyn, or even Miss Partridge, so I was shocked when I saw that it was Dewy. " Oh Dewy! What brings you here?" I asked, watching as he twisted his hands nervously. " Well, I was just downstairs, and I thought of you up here by yourself, and thought you might like some company," he said, and I hid a smile as I watched him blush.

" You can if you'd like, but I can tell you that I'm not the most happy person to be with," I said, feeling the crushing weight of sadness descend once again as he came over to sit next to me. " That's all right. I think we've all become like that over the years," he said, and I gave him a small smile in response. We sat in silence for a bit, before he was the one to break the ice. " I think you look really nice tonight, Keira," he said, and I had to laugh.

" Thanks. It never changes. You don't look to bad yourself," I said, and he smiled nervously at the compliment. " I mean it though," he said, and this time I felt myself blushing. In all the years I had been here, Dewy had always struck me as kind of cute, he being only being a few years older then I. I knew that he was technically he would be about 10 years older then me, but since he never changed since he had died at 20,he was only two years older then me in ghost years. The age never seemed to be an issue, seeing that he still acted like he was 20, and I still acted like I was 18.

He had always been kind to me, and everyone else, and it made me happy that he was. Gilbert was always critical of him, but everyone else was good friends with him. For the first time that night, I was happy. Happy that for once, I didn't have to deal with the reminder of my death alone this time. For once there was someone else, who shared my pain, or at least shared a version of it.

" Thanks for coming up Dewy. It feels better now that you're here," I said, and I felt him take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze, which made my cheeks feel hot, another feeling that was surprised that ghosts could experience. We then settled back into silence, watching the rain, and listening to the music as another party came and went, another party that we were barred from ever entering. One day, I knew we'd get there. I just wish I knew when that day was.

_**Short I know, but I can honestly say that I'm glad for what small amount of inspiration I got on this chapter. I came up with the idea of Dewy having someone, seeing as he is one of my favorite characters from the movie, and I think he and Keira were a good match. And if there are those who think that it was a weird pairing, what with the age difference, I'm sorry, but I did try to explain the situation, and it won't be one of those weird and creepy relationships either, so if anyone has a problem with that I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it. But, if there are those who do like it, then tell me what you think, or any ideas you might have! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days, (I hope,) so I'll see you then! Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Ignorance of Fear

Chapter 5: Sweet Ignorance of Fear

_**Hey hey people, I'm back, and with a kinda sad chapter I must add. It's a bit on the short side, but the movie will come into play in the next chapters, so it won't just be me writing anymore, which I'm very glad for. Now it's time to answer the lovely comments given to my by the wonderful readers of this story! **_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Dewy is my favorite character of the movie, and I never liked how they didn't do much with his character. I mean, I know it's not really about him, as its more Sally and Abigail, but the other characters got more of background story then he did, even Q! So I'm going to make one myself, and I really hope you like him. Hope it's also the right length like the last one was!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: You really should! The movies one of those classic Disney movies that just doesn't get made anymore, and knowing your love of Disney, I really think you'll enjoy it. Limbo huh? Seems like you got cut off while commenting, so what exactly happened? Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and hope your hip feels better!**

**: Ok, I'm gonna be honest. I have never seen anyone write a review as long as you do. Not that it's bad, but it's really surprising when you read something like that. Dewey's a complete sweet heart, and I promise you'll see him more in this story then in the movie. Because he's awesome that's why!**

**I don't know if there will be an antagonist besides Sally's sister. It's too early to say at this point, but if one comes up I'll let you know. Those are some really good facts, and I am going to use some of it if that's all right, but I agree that you don't know much about Dewey's family. Why? Because he's the character with the least amount of back-story! **

**I think more attention should be brought to TOT, but I'm just sticking with fan fictions right now, cause who knows, there might be a sequel if this one goes well. You should do something though if really want to, but only if you stick with it. Thank you for the wonderfully long comment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(I only own Kiera Fox, Jenny Hale, and a few others. Everything else belongs solely to Disney, so no flames please!)**

**October 31****st****, 1979 **

**Jenny's P.O.V.**

I found myself looking up towards the hotel. It had been 30 years now since had died. 30 years since that horrible night that my brave friend Keira Fox had saved me from that horrible man, and had ended up paying for it with her life. And every Halloween since then, my head echoed with the last words she had ever spoken to me. " Run Jenny! Get Help!" played over and over like a broken record.

I was now 47, but every Halloween brought me back to the night, where I was a frightened 17 year old girl again, slipping and sliding through the wet streets, unaware that I would never see my best friends again. I hadn't been to the hotel since, and ever since that horrible night; I couldn't go out after dark. But, I finally was going back. To apologize. To say how sorry I was that it had been her instead of me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The streets were filled with little kids; all dressed up in colorful costumes, with pillowcases and garbage bags bulging with treats as laughter and joy rang out from their mouths. I felt my eyes tear up, as I thought of the many times Kiera and I had gone trick or treating, and how exciting being out at night was. I must have spaced out, because I felt someone tug on my sleeve, and I looked down to see a little boy who hadn't been there a moment ago. He looked to be about 8 years old, and dressed up as a vampire, with what looked like dried ketchup on the sides of his mouth. " Excuse me lady, but are you ok? " he asked, and I felt my heart melt at the innocent sound of his voice.

" Hm?" I asked, still coming back to reality. " You seem sad. Here," he said, and reaching into his bag, pulled out a mini milky way bar, and held it out to me. I hesitated, but as the moments passed, I watched his face fall, and I knew if I didn't take it he'd be crushed. So sweet, so happy in his own little world. I envied him, wishing that I could hold that same happiness, that same care free feeling.

" Thank you. You're really sweet," I said, taking it from him gently, and smiled to hide my sadness. " Happy Halloween, lady," he said, before running away, joining up with another little boy who was dressed as a ghost. He turned back and waved, and I forced myself to look happy as I waved back. A small spark of happiness filled my heart, as I walked up to the hotel.

But then, it came crashing down as I walked up to the gate, the hotel looming tall and dark against the sunset. I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk into the place where my friend had been shot down. I suddenly felt strange, almost like there was someone watching me, and I swear I saw a flash of what looked like eyes. Her eyes. I felt my legs shake, and before I knew it, I was running, running as fast as I could to get away, as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was just too painful.

The image of the smiling child flashed through my mind, and I knew I'd never be like him ever again. I could never be happy, unless I stood next to my best friend and told her how sorry I was. But she was gone, never to return and I'd never see her again. And it was all my fault. My fault.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kiera's P.O.V.**

If my heart had still been beating, it would probably be splitting in two right now. I had been looking out of the balcony of my room, watching little children run around in Halloween costumes, laughing and yelling in excitement over the candy they were getting. That's when a feeling passed through me, a feeling of sadness that chilled me like a cold wind. I found my eyes drifting towards the gate, and saw someone standing there. Deciding to check it out, I went invisible and floated down into the garden, standing a few feet away from the rusty gate.

It took a moment but I recognized her. Even though 30 years had passed, that face was as recognizable as the last time I had seem it. Jenny Hale, now a forty seven year old woman, was standing right in front of me, tears cascading down her cheeks, her auburn hair blowing in the crisp October breeze. We used to joke about she was the light to my dark with her brown hair and my black hair. I reached out to her, my fingers barely able to cross the threshold of the gate, the barrier that kept me trapped here.

Still, I managed to reach out far enough to brush a fee strands of her hair, her body heat shocking to my temperature-less skin. I saw here eyes go wide, and I knew she had felt something. And then she was gone, running like her life depended on it. That's what broke me, the sight of my best friend running away from me. " No! Please come back! Please!" I heard myself sob, and I fell to the ground, my ghostly form shaking with sobs.

After a few moments of lying there, I felt hands help me to stand, and Dewy helped me back inside the hotel. And for a while we just sat there, just Dewy and me, as he held me, stroking my hair as I sobbed. Tears that fell for my friend. For myself and the other ghosts, and the lives we never had a chance to live to the fullest.

_**Again. Good? Bad? Looking forward to hear what you think! See you later!**_


	6. Chapter 6: AnExperienceWorthWaitingFor

Chapter 6: An Experience Worth Waiting For

_**Ohmigosh, I'm finally back! Did anybody miss me!**_

_**A & J: NO!**_

_**Me: Oh my god, Ashley and Julia! Go back to HRSF 2 would yah? Didn't I tell you that it's not polite to barge into stories that aren't yours?**_

_**Ashley: You say a lot of things we don't listen to.**_

_**Julia: What you hear as words translates to blah blah blah, something we're not supposed to do, and then a threat. Boring!**_

_**Me: I promise to update your story as soon as the un-inspiring leprechaun gets off my shoulder and leaves me the hell alone!**_

_**Julia: Uninspiring leprechaun?**_

_**Me: Yeah, why don't you use all your pent up violence on him, instead of me!**_

_**Ashley: HEY! SHORT GREEN AND ANNOYING! GET OVER HERE!**_

_**Me: Good, way to go! Wait, that's not him, that's my shoulder! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT CHAINSAW!**_

_**Ok, now that I've caught my breath, let me say how deeply sorry I am that I've made you wait for how long is it? July of last year! God, I'm so sorry, but life has truly been hectic lately. Still, I've been writing for the last few days, and re-watching the movie, so I'm truly sorry, and now I'll finally answer those long overdue comments. **_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thanks! I'm so for the long gap, but as your familiar with, life is tiring and time consuming, so I hope you like this chapter! **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I know it as depressing, but I was in a depressed mood when I wrote it, so what are gonna do? Sure Syrena, you aren't crying, just like you won't be awing in this chapter! Still, hope you guys like it!**

**ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFu ry: Wozas that's a long review. Ok, I can answer this, so here it goes. I'm glad you liked it, it was kinda sad, your long comments are great, just an eyeful. Your right, it was depressing, but I was depressed around that time, so I guess my writing spoke for itself. I'm glad you liked Jenny's character, cause I do too. I tend to switch P.O.V.'s a lot, (just a little thing I do) but I'm glad you liked it. I love the little boy, cause children are innocent in a way that once in a lifetime, and that's amazing in and of itself. Dewey Dewey Dewey, I love him so much as a character! I guarantee you'll this chapter even more for that reason. I might just use your ideas, as Dewey should be represented more. Jenny will show up very soon, as she is still a big part of the story. I'm glad to represent this movie, because it truly is a treasure in itself, and I wish more people could appreciate it like you do. Again, I'm sorry for the uber long wait, but I am a fanfictionist and not a published author, so things tend to get away from me! Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

**seamusdavey: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I've been writing for the past few days, so there'll be more chapters in a faster update! Glad you like it!**

**Isaaclover: I'm so glad you like this story! I do leave you hanging and I apologize. But I've been writing as fast as I can, and well, will be posting like I never had before! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Jaime: I will! Lot's of chapter in the works! **

**Kim: I am, as fast as my fingers can type! Glad you like it!**

_**Ok, so as I've said numerous times, I've literally been writing for two days, and will posting chapters all this weekend, so hope you guys are still reading! Now without further ado, let's get back to Kiera, where another 20 years have passed. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kiera's P.O.V.**_

God, what had it been now? 50 years since I had died, 60 for the other ghosts? Time here was a finicky thing here, as I had come to realize. Some days went by in a flash while others dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Eternity, a word that not many people could truly get the meaning of until they are either trapped somewhere or dead, as I was.

The time had unfortunately made me into a very deep thinker, and when thinking, was cut off from sound, sight and overall awareness. Which didn't make it funny when Dewy popped out in front of me and scared the daylights out of me. " Come on Dewy, why do you have to do that! You scared me to death!" I scowled, his cocky expression maddening as I sat back down on one of the dusty sofas. " Your already dead! I didn't think ghosts could die twice," he said, the innocent expression on his face so funny that I smiled in spite of myself.

" You think you're so funny, don't you? You shouldn't scare people when they're that deep in thought. Especially if it's their only way to pass the time," I said, his humor sliding off as he saw my now serious expression. " What were you thinking about?' he asked, once again reverting back into the guy who I could always confide in. Oh Dewy, if you could only understand how messed up I am. I sighed, trying to shake away those feelings.

" Just time I guess, and how there's never enough, and then too much. I mean, let's see, I'd be in my 60's now, sitting on a porch swing somewhere. Watching my children and grandchildren grow up. Instead, I'll always be like this, never changing. Always,…" I cut myself off, looking down at my hands so I could compose myself.

" Always you, which I think it just perfect," said Dewy, catching me by surprise. "What?" I said hoarsely, looking at him curiously. He grinned, taking my hands in his. " Though you think you're always the same, your wrong. Your so much more then that," he said, holding up his hand to cut off my reply.

" Though you may look the same on the outside, you've changed on the inside. Your not the same girl from 50 years ago, who nearly fainted when you saw us," he said, indicating the other ghosts, and I nodded. " Now, your one of the smartest, kindest people I have ever met. And though I never wanted you to die, you being here has left such an impact on all of us, one that I wouldn't change for the world," he said, a soft smile on his face as I looked at him, spellbound from his kind words. If I had been alive, my face would have put a tomato to shame.

It would have gotten even redder still with what followed. " Dewy, I feel the same about you. You're my best friend, and, well you've made this hellish existence bearable. In more ways then you'll ever know," I said, my voice shaky as I looked at him. It went dry, however, when I asked him the question I had wanted to ask for years now. " Dewy, will you kiss me?" I breathed, feeling foolish the second the words escaped my lips.

He didn't respond, and I was about to mumble an apology for my silly request, when his gloved fingers gently cupped my chin and raised it up until he was looking in my eyes with his own. " I thought you'd never ask," he said softly, before giving me the kiss that I realized, in that moment, I had been waiting for my entire life and afterlife. His lips were soft and cool, and if my heart had been beating it would have burst. He was so gentle, so sweet, and I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to discover the love of my life. We could have stayed that way for a long time, but a quick knock on the door broke us apart. " Come in!" I said quickly, struggling to keep the pitch of my voice calm and quiet. Dewy was adjusting his glasses, a nervous smile tugging on his lips that had just been against my own.

The door opened, and Miss Partridge stood before us, her normally strict yet kind expression replaced by one of annoyance. " Dewy, Kiera. You might want to come downstairs. There appears to be an intruder," she said, raising an eyebrow at our close positioning to each other. Though I didn't want to, I pulled away from Dewy ad stood up, smoothing my dress.

" An intruder? Not another thrill seeking teenager is it?" I asked, walking over to the door with Dewy close behind. " No, a man, who's looking for something he probably shouldn't. I think Gilbert wants to scare him," she said, smartly turning on her heel and moving down the corridor. " What? Ugh just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he has to haunt people!" I said, following Ms. Partridge quickly.

That's when I felt Dewey take my hand, my nonexistent blush flaring up again. " Well, let's just stop so he doesn't hurt someone," he said grinning, a smirk striking me at the same time. " With any luck, it'll be him that gets it," I said, the two of us grinning as we went invisible. His hand still clutching mine.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Mr. London, you could have hurt him!" cried Sally, a scowl on her little face, as Gilbert ignored her in that " Oh your child and your opinion don't matter" way he had. With both of us unfortunately. I rolled my eyes, the incident still fresh in my mind. Carolyn had taken the flower the man had left in the vase, and as he examined it, Gilbert had thrown a particularly sharp pen down, with the intention of impaling the man's hand. And if the man hadn't subconsciously moved it, that would have been the outcome. And now Gilbert was being a complete and total baby over not getting what he wanted.

True, it had gotten the man out of the hotel, but he still didn't have to be such a jerk. Ms. Partridge was suspicious, but she didn't really trust anybody, aside from us of course. " He could have helped us!" said Sally, the chance of seeing her parents again and not getting it making her upset. Dewy had dropped my hand and got into yet another argument with Gilbert, while Carolyn and Ms. Partridge tried to break it up. Taking Sally's hand, I sat her down on a sofa on the other side of the room.

" Don't worry Sally. Gilbert's just being, well, himself, which is annoying I know. We'll find away to get to the party. You'll see," I said, giving her a hug, praying that my promise would come true. Little did I know that the man who Gilbert had almost impaled would play a huge part of it.

_**So, good, bad? Horrible? Whatever it was, please tell me in your reviews! As stated before, I will be posting more chapters, so tell me what you think! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hopes Dashed

Chapter 7: Hopes Dashed

_**Ok, not many reviews, a bit disappointing**_

_**A: What did you expect? You left them waiting for almost a year!**_

_**Me: Don't make me to call Lady Sly, Ash. She is actually supportive of me unlike you, and will come after you if I tell her to. Now go practice your swordplay with Julia. God knows you need it**_

_**A: (holds up a stick of TNT) Why I outta!**_

_**Me: Lady Sly!**_

_**A: All right fine I'm going (some people can't take a joke)**_

_**Speaking of Lady Sly, I dedicate this chapter to her, for she has always been a wonderful reviewer and friend, always responding to my stories, whatever genre they might be. Now lets answer her review!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Yes I'm back! And yes I'm fine, slowly but surely recovering from the burden of school on a 4-day weekend! I completely understand how life gets in the way of we fanfictionists, but it comes with the job I'm afraid. I think your threat scared them off, though Julia might be a little harder to get rid of, as she hangs around Jack Sparrow 24/7 and is probably used to the smell. Here's a compromise. If you try to update soon, so will I, as Disney needs our fanfictions so they can inspire others. Being sick does suck doesn't it! I have read your Christmas Fic, and I will tell you more about it in the review! Oh no! Blood, Gore and Tears? How awful! I'm SO EXCITED! **

_**Ok, so, if anyone is just tuning in now, I must ask you to read the chapter before this, 6, or you will be very confused. Other then that, I hope those of you reading enjoyed the last chapter, and I also hope that this one lives up to your expectations! Once again, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful LadyOfSlytherin101, for her constant support and wonderful feedback! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kiera's P.O.V.**_

When the new day dawned the next morning, I thought it would be the same old thing. I had planned to do something with Dewey, though what it was I would never know, because on my way downstairs, I saw Carolyn, dressed in a really pretty white dress with flowers and a green hat. " Carolyn, what are you wearing?" I asked, her change of outfit a bit startling after all these years. " Well, don't laugh ok, but I have a plan," she said, a nervous but excited expression shining behind her eyes. " Which is?" I asked, when a sound caught my attention.

Looking out one of the windows, I was surprised to see the same man from yesterday, holding a camera and taking to a large man wearing a purple shirt with a Hawaiian one on top. " What's he doing here?" I asked, her answering expression sheepish. "Well Sally seemed to think he could help, and I'm going to try to see if he can," she said, smiling as she looked down at her outfit. ' Do I look all right? I'm posing as an actress to help with the man's story about the hotel and what happened to us," she said. I stared at her, a bit nervous with what she was about to do.

" And Gilbert?" I asked, a sad expression on her face now. " Not very happy with me at the moment, but I just have this feeling that I need to do this," she said, the urgency in her voice breaking my heart. She wanted to save us all, and I had to let her try. " Ok, but, just be careful ok?" I said, for she had become such a good friend to me and I didn't want her in danger. " I promise. You can stay, if you want. I mean, would you like to help me?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

I considered it; when else would I get an opportunity like this. " Ok, but let me blend in," I said, concentrating on my appearance. I know ghosts have the ability to change their appearance, clothing, ect, but it was just not necessary for a ghost like me to want to. Still, a change would be nice, as I hadn't done it in 10 years, since Sally and I had spent a rainy day impersonating celebrities. Thinking hard, a dress replaced my normal ones, a light blue one with a pattern of pink roses and green leaves. Just for fun, I put my hair in loose curls, the dark brown color shinning in the sunlight. " Ok, let's do this," I said, following her outside so we could make our entrance.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**_

"Excuse me? You called for an actress?" Carolyn began, the man and a young girl looking up. The man looked captivated when he saw Carolyn, but I could only look at the girl beside him and try not to laugh. This girl looked pissed, and I could tell that the outfit wasn't her idea. She wore a blond curly wig and a pink dress, a Sally Shine replica that was about as realistic as a bad Halloween costume.

" I'm a….. I'm Claire. Claire Poulet," she said, a warm smile on her face. " I'm Buzzy Crocker," the man replied, a huge smile on his face as he stared at Carolyn. "Oh. Well, this is my daughter," she said, her choice of words startling me. Daughter? Though I knew it was just a ruse to get him to help, the way she said it sounded, like she meant it.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Jenny" I said, quickly shaking off my surprise and getting back into my role, picking my still dear friends name as a cover. Buzzy was still star struck, and only halfway introduced the girl next to him as his niece. "Anna" he finished, the girl giving him the classic "are you kidding me, look. "Hi" said Carolyn, the girl grinning as a laugh started. " Poulet? That's chicken in French," she said, my hand coming up to smoother a laugh.

" Oh don't tell me that. Really?" asked Carolyn, though she knew perfectly well what her stage name translated to. " Wait, the agency sent you?" asked Buzzy, his question a bit odd. " What's wrong? It's the dress right, it's too much. I knew it, I got others, so I'll go change. Or maybe I shouldn't have brought my daughter, " she said in a rush, her plan not seeming to be going very well.

" No, no ,no, it's not the dress, or your daughter. Anna can have someone to talk to," he began, and I looked at Carolyn in confusion. What, if not me, was the problem? " It's just, your too young. Mr. Partridge, well, she's an old witch," he finished, another laugh being hard to hold back. Bet she didn't like to her that.

" Oh, perfect. Another "too" job. Too young, to old, to skinny to fat," she ranted, her acting truly amazing as her voice broke. " Too everything but what you need. I'm sorry I bothered you" she finished, and I looked at the man, Buzzy, sadly and making my own sad face, waiting for him to take the bait. " Ms. Poulet wait, I think you'll be just fine," he said quickly, coming over to her side. Sucker.

Anna rolled her eyes and I felt like rolling mine too. I mean, her uncle seemed sweet but not so subtle about his flirting with Carolyn. "I retouch the photos anyway," he was saying as Carolyn asked him if he wasn't just saying that, as I walked over to stand by Anna. " No, your gonna be great," he said, the two smiling like idiots. " Could we do this? I don't wanna be," began Anna, before a startled look crossed her face.

" Did you hear that?" she asked, listening for the sound again. Not now!" I don't hear anything," said Buzzy, brushing off his niece like a bothersome fly. " It's music," said Carolyn in wonderment, looking towards the sound. " Where's it coming from?" asked Anna, all of us listening now.

" Wait here," said Buzzy, leaving the room to investigate the source, Anna soon trailing after him. " Think they'll be ok?" I asked, knowing Gilbert and possibly Ms Partridge would try and scare them. " They'll be fine. I hope," said Carolyn, putting an arm around me. " Carolyn," I asked slowly, thinking back to her earlier comment. " Hmm?" she replied, still looking where Buzzy and Anna went.

"Did you really mean it, when, you said daughter?" I asked, looking at her in shock when she smiled. " Of course I did. You're the daughter I never had, and I think of you as one, not just because of trying to get Buzzy to help us," she said, before giving me a kiss on the top of my forehead. I smiled, for Carolyn had become am other figure to me as well over the years. " Thank you, Carolyn. It means a lot," I said, before we went invisible to make sure the two humans didn't get into too much trouble. But in this hotel, you could never be certain.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO**_

We came in just as Sally was singing, very creepily if I might add. Never knew that "It's raining, it's pouring" could sound so demonic before, but that was just Sally messing around. The humans almost got a heart attack when the dishes in the cupboard started rattling and then stopping suddenly. That's when Sally kicked it up a notch and made a green light and rain appear in the hallway, singing the entire time. " I think I want to be someplace else," breathed Anna, her fear showing through on her face.

But then, Gilbert had to be all morbid and roll himself up on a serving tray. " It's a dummy," said Anna, and I almost thought that too until Gilbert sat up, his head missing; a butcher knife in his hand. That scared them horribly and they ran out of the kitchen screaming. I quickly transported myself around the corner from Carolyn, who was talking to the man in the Hawaiian shirt. I came around the corner holding a flower, just as Buzzy and Anna came racing out of the hotel.

" What's wrong?" I asked, Anna suddenly throwing herself on me and hugging me, crying "it's haunted, it's haunted". Good job Gilbert. " What happened!" asked Carolyn, her actress role coming up again. They both started screaming about what they saw, Buzzy excited and Anna terrified. " What are we gonna do?" she cried, looking at her Uncle pleadingly.

" I don't know! Wait, I do know! Tomorrow, we bring Jill down here from the banner, she has to see this for herself!" he cried, my face and Carolyn's falling. His newspaper story? That's what he was focusing on?

"This is the most incredible story in history. I can prove that there are real ghosts!" he exclaimed, the betrayal he made so horrible that it took all I had to not run. " Tomorrow's Halloween," said the other guy, who I know knew as Q, the mention of the anniversary painful. I couldn't take it, and bolted. The tears were already falling as I propelled myself into the surrounding gardens.

" What's wrong with her?" asked Buzzy, and Carolyn coming up with an explanation, the last thing I heard before getting out of earshot, finding a back door into the hotel and rushing inside. In seconds, I was in my room, collapsing on the floor in a sobbing heap. The chance, the first chance in decades of waiting, and it's gone, poof, non existent. You couldn't depend on anything it seemed. That's where Dewy found me, in pain and grief.

" I saw what happened. I'm so sorry Kiera," he said, picking me up and holding me against him. Tomorrow was Halloween, and I would still be here. We'd all be here. We could never leave.

_**Maybe it's just me, but I really don't like Buzzy at the beginning of the movie. He's a shameless flirt, a workaholic, and an overall idiotic outlook on stuff that's right under his nose! Sure he's better at the end, but wouldn't you feel the same way as Kiera? Anyway, whatever your opinion of the chapter, please let me know! The chapters are written, with their only withholding being the absence of reviews, so please review and let me know, because feedback is the force that makes me want to update! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out! ~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Just Too Painful!

Chapter 8: Just Too Painful

_**Hey hey, a new chapter and more reviews! I feel so loved! True, the last chapter ended on a low note, but things will get better I promise! (Still, you gotta love Dewey! You know I do!) But yes, things will start looking up, so stay tuned! Now to reply to your wonderful comments!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I'll take your word for it! **

**Julia: Or so you believe! **

**Jack: Come on love, be reasonable. At least some people can only focus on my good looks alone! **

**Me: Shut up you two your not helping things!**

**Julia: Like your any better?**

**Me: (miming talking) this is what you're doing! (Closes fingers) This is what I want you to do! Any questions?**

**Jack (looks at Julia): Did she just tell us to shut up?**

**Me: (sarcastically) Wow you catch on quick! Now before you do something stupid, like making Lady Sly or me angry, why don't you go back to the pearl?**

**Julia: I'm fine right here. **

**Me: (thinks for a moment, and then grins) JACK! PINTEL AND RAGGEHTI SET OFF A KEG OF DYNAMITE IN YOUR RUM ROOM!**

**Jack: I'll kill them! (grabs Julia's wrist and races off)**

**Julia: We're not finished Rain and Sly!**

**Anyway, now that that's settled. I will set some of my more reliable girls on Aro if he becomes a problem. You and Solaria are defiantly my most favorite people on here, so the feeling is quite mutual. I'm sorry my review hasn't come yet, my Internet is being stupid, and so I'll try again tomorrow. That is a great idea! Lets just lock up all characters/ distractions so we can write! (Throw in a couple of my teachers as well!) They most likely will, as your story and mine seem to work well together. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jamie: I'm trying very hard not to! I promise to keep updating, as long as you keep getting me feedback! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Isaaclover: Thank you! Dewey is defiantly my fav as well!**

_**Ok, so another chapter! This one focuses more on Jenny's character! You know Jenny, the girl who hasn't been talked about since chapter 5? Yeah her! (crickets chirping in audience) well, she's in this chapter ok? Oh on a side note, something I should have been doing every chapter, is that none of dialog, characters, or setting belong to me in anyway! I only own my to O.C.'s Kiera and Jenny, and some of the dialog! Everything else belongs to Disney, so no flames! On that note, please enjoy the chapter!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

"This is far more disturbing then I imagined," said Abigail Gregory, the lady who had come to Buzzy in the first place. " Good, I could use some cheering up," said Buzzy, still low after Jill had thrown him out of the office, not believing his story. " It turns out there was another incident at the Tower Hotel," began Abigail, a sad look in her old eyes. " Yeah Uncle Buzzy, it seems that there's said to be another ghost hanging around there," said Anna, a look of sadness in her eyes too. " There was a 17 year old girl who was murdered by an escaped convict there 10 years later," she said, the mood changing quickly.

Buzzy was shocked, for he had never heard that story. It was very sad, for that girl was only 2 years older then Anna, and the thought of that happening to her was terrifying. "That's awful, but what does she have to do with Sally Shine?" he asked, looking at Abigail for clarification. " Well, Ms Partridge used her black magic to banish Sally to the Underworld for an eternity of pain," she said, her wrinkled hands clasped tightly together. "Ok" said Buzzy slowly, still not understanding the connection.

" The spells are all right here," she said, her hands shaking as she pointed at the book. "Nice Nanny," said Buzzy sarcastically, still wondering what the 17 year old girl had to do with this. "But it didn't work" said Anna, Abigail nodding. " To complete the curse, the witch has to have an identifier, something that belonged to the intended victim," she said. That's when Buzzy made a face. " Ugh, don't tell me this is Sally Shines hair," he said, grossed out as he grabbed a clump of blond curls from the book.

" But she had no identifier for the rest of the people on the elevator," she said, Anna jumping in. " So instead of zapping Sally, the curse kind of half-zapped everyone, including Ms Partridge," said Anna, looking at her uncle knowingly. " Hmm, then what's this?" he asked, touching another item, this one a handkerchief. " EP, Emmaline Partridge," said Anna, laughing as he dropped it in disgust. " If I read this correctly," began Ms Partridge, " The spell trapped those poor people in limbo, between this world and the next," she finished, a look of deep sadness set into her face.

" Which brings us back to the girl, Kiera, who was killed. We think she might be trapped as well," said Anna, hr thoughts know doubt on the girl. " That poor child," said Ms. Partridge, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. " The ghosts are stuck in the hotel, and we can still help them," said Anna, excited now. " Tomorrow night is All Hallows Eve, the night of the curse, and Kiera's murder," said Abigail, looking beseechingly at Buzzy.

" That's your birthday right?" he asked, Abigail nodding. " Well yes, it's the one night where I can use this book to break the spell and release those poor souls," she said, hope finding its way into her eyes. " So, like a séance?" he asked, looking at the book that Anna gave him curiously. " Ah no, like a conjuring, but we would need items from each of the victims, including Kiera, to undo the curse. " We can find the stuff ourselves, let's do it Uncle Buzzy!" said Anna excitedly.

" You know a lot about this stuff Abigail," said Buzzy, a little astounded that an old lady knew so much about this "curse." He said, looking at the women curiously. " I've lived my whole life with the knowledge of what happened that night, and with the hope that one day, I could put things right again," she said, the guilt in her voice sad. " We gotta do it," said Anna bravely, putting her hand on the old women's shoulder. Buzzy nodded, dropping Sally's hair back on the book. " Well, we'll find all of it at the hotel itself, but how are we going to find anything of Kiera's?" he asked, Anna quickly moving over to the ancient newspaper clipping of Kiera's death.

"Let's see. She was with a friend right before she died. A Jenny Hale. Huh, a friend of mine, Lydia Hale at school has a grandma named Jenny. Maybe she's the one Uncle Buzzy!" said Anna, already pulling him to his feet. " Fine, we'll go, but we have to do it quickly" he said, as he ushered his niece and Abigail out the door.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Still Third Person **_

" Maybe this was a bad idea, I mean the women would be in her 70's by now. Maybe she doesn't remember," said Buzzy, hands in his pockets as Anna rang the doorbell. " Come on Uncle Buzzy, don't knock it till we know for sure," said Anna, smiling as the door opened. " Anna?" said the person who answered, a young 15 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. " Hey Lydia," said Anna, smiling warmly at her classmate. " I'm glad you're here, but why exactly did you want to speak with my Grandmother?" she asked, waving them into the house. " Well, it's about what happened 60 years ago, at the Hollywood Tower Hotel," said Anna, Lydia's face filling with concern.

" Oh, you're talking about her friend, Kiera Fox. Well, you can try to talk to her, but it's a kind of touchy subject for her, so she might not want to talk long," she said. We followed her down the hallway to a screen door that lead to a screened in porch. " Lydia dear, who was at the door?" came a voice, belonging to a old lady sitting in a cushioned rocking chair. " A friend of mine grandma, who wants to talk to you about something," said Lydia, moving aside so her grandmother could she Anna.

" Hello, Mrs. Hale, my name is Anna," she began, a warm smile on the woman's face as she reached out to shake her hand. " Hello, Anna. That's a pretty name. What can an old lady like me do for you?" she asked, setting down a thick paperback she was reading. " Well, it's about an old friend of yours. Kiera Fox?" asked Anna, the woman's expression making her wish she hadn't.

" I'd really rather not talk about that if you please," she said in a strained voice, her face shaking as she spoke. " Please listen, just let us explain," began Buzzy, when she threw down her book in anger. " No you listen, young man! This is a girl who risked her life to save me, then got herself killed because of it! The last thing I want to talk about is the night of my greatest regret," she said, getting to her feet and crossing the room to the window.

Anna followed her over, and was amazed to see that from the window was a spot on view of the Hotel, grim and imposing in the day light. " Please Jenny, let me just tell you why we're here," said Anna gently, looking up at the hotel. " Though you may not believe us, we are trying to help your friend," she said, Jenny turning towards her angrily. "How can you possibly help her? She's been dead for 50 years! she's gone!" she said, her voice breaking as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

" Not completely Mrs. Hale, she's still here," said Anna, Jenny looking up in confusion. " What do you mean?" she asked softly, as Buzzy gently lead her back over to her chair, Lydia looking extremely worried. " We've come to believe that your friends ghost is still trapped in that hotel," said Buzzy, trying to make this sort of far fetched idea sound believable. " Right, and she hangs out with Sally Shine and the rest the ghosts that haunt that horrible place," said Jenny sarcastically. " She just might. I know it sounds crazy but it's true!" said Anna, but Jenny looked at her, her silent resolve not going to be broken.

" My dear girl, I'm sure what you think your saying is true, but you can't change what happened and that's that. Now if you would please leave, and take your hallucinations with you!" she said, looking away from Buzzy and Anna and picking up her book, trying hard to ignore them. " Grandma, don't be rude!" exclaimed Lydia, looking at us apologetically. " I'm sorry, but you'd better go. Can't have her getting too upset," said Lydia, and Anna sighed, about to follow her friend, when Buzzy turned back to Jenny.

" Ok Jenny, we'll leave, but before we do, we need to ask a favor," he said, Jenny rolling her eyes and glaring at him. " Anything to make you leave me alone," she said, tapping her fingers impatiently against the arm of the chair. " We need an item that belonged to Kiera, something she either wore or carried frequently. It will help to free her and let her pass on," he said, desperately hoping she had something. " Fine! This way," she said, getting up from her chair and leading the others into her bedroom.

Reaching into a small drawer by her perfectly made bed, she removed a small wicker jewelry box. Taking out a bunch of necklaces, she finally reached the bottom, where a black velvet bag lay. Opening it up with hesitant fingers, out fell a pink pearl necklace with a silver clasp. " This was hers. They gave it to me at her funeral. It was her favorite," she said, looking at it with a tiny smile on her face.

" It's beautiful," said Anna, looking at the pearls in wonderment. " This will work perfectly. And if for some reason it doesn't, I promise to give it back to you immediately," said Buzzy gently. Jenny shook her head. " I wish I could believe you, but it's just too painful to think about ," she said, handing him the necklace. " Well, if you change your mind, meet us at the hotel before midnight," said Anna, before taking her Uncle towards the door. Right before she left however, Anna saw a picture on the mantle piece.

" Excuse me, Mrs. Hale, who's that?" she asked, pointing to a picture of two young girls standing next to a florist shop, each holding an armful of flowers. " That's me and Kiera, before Halloween," said Jenny softly, reaching out to touch the photo gently. " But that can't be. She looks like…." began Ann, before Buzzy checked his watch and jumped about a foot in the air. Gosh, we gotta roll! Your mom's gonna kill me if we don't get back before dinner!" he said, throwing a hasty goodbye over his shoulder to Lydia and her grandmother.

Anna said goodbye too, but the photo she had just seen still confused her. She thought about the whole car ride back home, and all through dinner. Though she could tell which one was a 17 year old Jenny, the other one looked a lot like Claire Poulets daughter Jenny Poulet. A perfect replica. And she looked like she hadn't aged a day since 1939.

_**Oh no! Anna seems to be digging into something she shouldn't! Still, aren't you glad Jenny's back! She may be bitter right now, but things will look up later on! Still, as usual, tell me what you think, because reviews are my oxygen! (Man that was so cheesy! Must try to avoid that in the future!) (Oh, and if anyone caught the movie line I used in response to Lady Sly's review, then virtual cookies for you! If not, well….. still cookies, cause I'm nice like that!)**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts Sometimes

Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts Sometimes

_**Hey hey I'm back! And what's this? No interrupting O.C.'s? THANK GOODNESS! Thank you Lady Sly, you've given my voice, and my mental health, a good deserved rest. I will try to finish writing this story this weekend, but with my life, such events are subject to change, so bear with me! But for now, you'll be able to red this chapter, where Kiera has some scary fun with the other ghosts! And I'll be giving answers to your wonderful comments! Oh, and congratulations to Solaria daughter of Apollo, for guessing the quote from Master of Disguise, with Dana Carvy and Rowan Atkinson! It's absolutely hilarious and you should take the time to watch it! You'll be glad you did! So cookies for you, girlie! Now back to comments!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Oh poor Jack, getting overshadowed by Norrington. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him! **

**Jack:" What who doesn't know won't hurt him"**

**Me: Jack your supposed to be in the oubliette!**

**Jack: If I can escape from cannibals and undead pirates, I can escape from you! (Freezes as a gun cocks and rests against his head!)**

**Me: You were saying? When Lady Sly and I give an order, it will be obeyed! Now go into the oubliette like a good little pirate, and we'll let you out when I'm done with this story!**

**Jack: And if I don't?**

**Me: Then you'll have two more holes in your already holey brain (cocks pistol)**

**Jack: Fine, just don't take too long, eh love? Don't know how long I can stand both those red-haired firecrackers in such a small place! **

**(Turns to go with a sweep of his hat) Ladies**

**Good, at least he listens to reason. Anyway, back to your review. Your quite right, mad people are the best there are! (I should know, as I'm mad as hatter myself!) Hotel Transylvania was a surprisingly good movie, and I wish there was more fanfiction for it. Oh god, Mozenrath was one of my favorite villains from the series! He was evil, yet compelling and charismatic at the same time! **

**(Hated that snake thing though? Xerxes?) Did you know he and Aladdin were supposed to be long lost brothers in the series? They cut it for the King of Thieves movie idea, but I think it would have been cool! I think you should also have Sadira, another old enemy turned friend, make an appearance! You should totally include Syndrome! And do a Hotel T fix! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Jamie: Thanks! Reviews keep me going after all! Isaaclover: Thank you, and I most certainly plan to! **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I'm back! (Hugs back) I missed you too! Hey, technology can be awful sometimes, so don't sweat it! I love Dewey! Dislike Gilbert! HATE BUZZY MORE! Want to hit him instead of Gilbert (Besides, Carolyn can take care of it) **

**I liked Kiera getting in on the whole trick thing, cause if she didn't, there'd be a long gap, and honestly I wrote it in the early hours of the morning, so it seemed a good filler. I love the creepy bit too (especially Dewey and his noose!) I love you and Lady Sly. Like I told her, you guys are my closest friends on her! Jenny is pretty cool, and Abigail is a total witch with a b. (Still dislike Buzzy more actually!) **

**Congrats on getting the reference! Choose your flavor carefully! Don't you worry, those two lame brain pirates may be idiotic, but they have a tendency of being extremely lucky in these types of situations. I love long reviews, so don't worry! Hope you love this chapter just as much as the others! Thank you Solaria!**

**ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFu ry: Hey I wondered where you disappeared to! Ditto! I'm surprised myself at the long string of updates, seeing as I haven't had time to breath, let alone write! Tell me your B-day, if you want, so I can send you a shout out! I'm glad they make you happy, cause it is a good movie. I really like that part too, as Dewey is great both nice and evil! (I'll take him either way!) I'll be sure to check out the group, cause it sounds awesome. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter just as much! **

_**So yeah, it's finally my weekend, which will give me time to recover from school and time to bust out new chapters for you guys! I truly hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! (If not Gilbert will come after me with a knife, claiming I ruined his acting career! So help me keep my neck intact and tell me what you think! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**_

Halloween 1999

Today was Halloween, yet another year where I'd be stuck here. I was sitting with Sally in her room, not really doing much, when voices caught our attention. We both looked out, and I was shocked, then angry at who I saw. It was that lousy Buzzy Cocker again, with Q and Anna. Sally was laughing as Anna pushed her way past the two men as she could get to the hotel that much faster. " Ok, who's room do we find first?" I heard her say, right before someone slide across the porch and struck a pose. " Ta da! " cried Carolyn, this time wearing an all grey dress and hat. " What is she doing? Doesn't she know we can't trust him!" I cried, watching as she asked Buzzy if she looked old and frumpy enough; another thing I'm sure Ms. Partridge wouldn't be too pleased about. " I don't think that's possible," said Buzzy, still infatuated with her. " We don't have time for pictures," said Anna crossly, staring down her uncle. At least she had some sense. " Oh no? I thought that," began Carolyn, still trying to salvage her plan, but Buzzy jumped in and said it was ok. " I mean, it's been 60 years, another 2 minutes won't matter," he said, before taking Carolyn off to the gardens. " Easy for him to say, he's not the one who's been waiting here that long," I griped, making a face that made Sally laugh.

I watched as Anna sat down, waiting for her uncle. She'd be sitting there a long time, or a short time, depending on how fast it would take Buzzy to say something stupid, which in my experience with him, wouldn't take long." Where did Carolyn and Buzzy go?" she asked me, straining her neck to try and see them. " No idea, the gardens maybe, no doubt to get some _alone_ time with Carolyn, I mean Claire!" I said in a lofty voice, putting hard emphasis on alone. Sally began laughing as I strutted around the room, putting on a show for her.

" Just watch. Buzzy will be like those cartoon dogs, running around with hearts in their eyes and the tongues dragging on the floor," I said sticking my tongue out and trying to make my eyes bulge out. Sally was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. " But then Carolyn will break it off and throw reality back in his face like a bucket off ice water," I said bluntly, all hilarity gone. In mind, the sooner Buzzy took a hint and left, the better for us all. Sally looked at my suddenly serious pose, but glanced outside, eyes widening at what she saw.

"Check it out, she's going inside!" said Sally, pointing down at Anna's disappearing figure. That's when Dewy poked his head into the room. " Hey Kiera, we got another visitor. Want to help Gilbert and me get rid of her?" he said, a devilish look that reminded me of a teenage boy about to pull a great prank. I thought a moment. It had been a while since I had truly "haunted" somebody, and the last time I did it was to the man who took my life, tormenting him till the day he died, which wasn't long considering the court gave him the death penalty. " Sure why not?" I said, getting up and dusting off my skirt. "Sally, mind keeping watch for us?" asked Dewy, smiling when she nodded. Dewy grinned, then grabbed my hand and ran down the hall. Time to mess with some suckers!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

We watched her as she came inside, her walk determined but her face betraying nerves. Gilbert moved behind her, keeping himself to be just in the corner of her vision. She spun around, but by then he had disappeared. She moved over to the check in desk, looking at the sign in book closely.

" Kiera Fox? She stayed here?" she murmured, looking at my parent's signatures and mine. She then saw another one, which prompted her to jump over the counter and grab an envelope from one of the mailboxes. " Hold for Gilbert London" she said, grinning at her discovery, a pair of glass spectacles. "Gotcha," she smiled.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

_**Carolyn's P.O.V.**_

" So, how is this gonna bring you back?" she asked Buzzy, trying to understand why he still wanted to do a story, when there was so much more at stake. Though his back-story on writing was very sad, the mobster mayor bit something that even she couldn't believe, it still killed her inside that he wanted to get publicity instead of help him like his niece wanted to. " Are you kidding? We're talking proof of ghosts, global headlines! No we're talking history! " he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

" Yeah, but I thought you wanted to help the ghosts," she said, hoping to remind him of a pressing matter through his fog of euphoria. " What, with some bogus voodoo? Get real!" he said, his words cutting Carolyn like knives. " Look, Abigail's a sweet little old lady, but she's dancing on a strange planet," he said, completely ignorant to the pain he was causing her. "So, all you care about is your story," she said sadly, praying that he was only joking.

" It's not just a story Claire. It's redemption," he said, that last bit kind of pissing her off. " It'll get me back in the game, and people will listen to me again. And seriously, what do I care about some moldy old ghosts I don't even know," he said, that last bit shutting her down completely. That's when she, like Kiera yesterday, had left, without comment and with a heavy heart.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

_**Kiera's P.O.V. **_

'It's Showtime!" I whispered, going invisible before walking over to the front desk. As she had seen me before, in her mind as human, I couldn't show myself to her, but I could help set the stage for the others. With Anna's back turned, I reached out and shook the inkwell station, the dusty bottle of ink beginning to rattle. " I'm here to help you," she said in a shaky voice, a scowl already on my face. Sure she did, that's what Buzzy said before he let us down.

My anger made my hand slip and spill the ink, the black liquid running across the sign in book, bubbling just like my anger. She backed up, opening a door and getting out of the lobby, away from me. Too bad that wouldn't work. "I think if anyone needs help," began Gilbert, startling the girl as he waked up to her holding a meat cleaver. " It's you," he said, an evil expression on his face. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, and even though he was a jerk a lot of the time, he was still an amazing actor.

Anna was terrified, and turned to run, when Dewy popped up behind her, holding a piece of rope fashioned to look like a hangman's noose. " Checking in?" he asked, a creepy smile shinning in the shadows. I held back a laugh; he wasn't a bad actor himself. But Ms. Partridge was the best, holding her umbrella like she intended to run Anna through. " You've been a bad girl," she said, slowly and cruelly, coming closer to Anna, backing her up against the elevator doors.

They opened up, courtesy of Gilbert, and flames erupted from inside, their heat incredibly real despite them being an illusion. " A very, bad girl," whispered Ms. Partridge, coming closer still to the shaking girl. A part of me felt bad, but I shook it off. The sooner she left the better. " I wanna help you!" she cried, cringing away from the flames as the doors shut.

" Go away girl. Leave us alone," ordered Mrs. Partridge, before she disappeared. That's when Sally appeared, even though both Mrs. Partridge and I had told her to stay put! "You want to help us?" she asked, looking at Anna seriously, which wasn't an expression for a girl like Sally to normally use. " Yeah," breathed Anna, trying hard, I noticed, not to hyperventilate. " Can you fix the elevator?" replied Sally, waiting for Anna's reply. " The elevator?" she repeated, like she hadn't heard her. " We have to get to the party," she said, before disappearing as well. Anna stood stock still for a moment, then bolted.

"UNCLE BUZZY!" was the last thing I heard before she was outside. " Well, you were a lot of help," came Gilbert's snide voice, appearing with Dewy, Sally and Ms. Partridge. " Hey, she saw me already ok? It's a bit hard to first say your human, and then appear as a ghost! You try it sometime!" I retorted, smiling as Dewey came over and put an air around me.

"Leave her alone London! She knows how to think things through, unlike you. The ink trick was pretty good," said Dewey, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, Gilbert making gagging noises. I ignored him, and smiled at Dewey.

" You weren't too bad yourself, my demon bell hop," I said, before I heard voices. " Oh great, they're back. Time for round two I guess," I said, before we all went invisible again. " Yes, with us doing all the work" retorted Gilbert. I growled.

" Shut it, London, or I'll shut it for you!" I said, getting the last word in before the humans came back. Kiera 1, London 0. As always!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**_

I watched as Anna and Buzzy poke their heads around the corner, no doubt searching for us like we'd still be standing there. " I found a luggage claim check for Carolyn Crosson, Room 1012" said Anna, leading her Uncle into the room. " That means we have to climb ten floors," said Buzzy, his attitude making me grind my teeth. " Not if her luggage didn't make it," she said, her eyes landing on a dusty luggage cart. " Wonder what they'd want the elevator for," said Buzzy, as Anna compared luggage slips. " To get to the party," she replied, before looking at another bag. " Aren't they a little late?" he asked, Gilbert groaning first in annoyance, then pain as I shot an elbow in his side to keep him quiet.

" Yes this is it!" Anna exclaimed, her hands excitedly grabbing and opening a dusty suitcase. " This feel's like grave robbing," said Buzzy, looking for the first time concerned about something other then himself. So now he's decided to grow a conscious? "We have to find something that belonged to her," said Anna, sifting through the stuff. " This whole place feel's like a tomb" said Buzzy, looking around the room warily.

Anna then found a jewelry box, and pulled out a locket. She opened it, revealing a picture, three guesses who. Buzzy, no surprise, was looking at an ancient bottle of champagne across the room. " Uncle Buzzy, you better come look at this," said Anna, staring intently at the photo. He and here only looked at it for a second, when I made my move, shaking the table and making the bottle he was just holding rattle and clatter. I shook it hard enough to pop the top, long contained champagne shooting out in an impressive arch.

" This is a joke right?" asked Buzzy, holding onto his niece protectively. "I assure you old man," spoke Gilbert, materializing against a pillar and leaning against it. "It's no joke." Buzzy and Anna collapsed on a sofa, a cloud of dust puffing up as they did. He then began pouring himself a drink, of all things, which I guess caused Dewey to snap.

" Hey! We were saving that!" he said, materializing with his arms crossed. " Oh do shut up stooge, " he said, filling the cup up to the brim, just as Sally appeared. " Don't call him stooge!" she defended, scowling up at the actor in resentment. " Please child, go somewhere and tap something," he said, his stab at humor a total flop.

" Oh good god, don't start on your comedy routine cause news flash! YOUR NOT FUUNY! Don't quit your day job, London, however mediocre it appears to be," I said, materializing now that they had, Buzzy and Anna's jaws dropping as I appeared. " Oh it's a final member of the motley crew, come to join the party," he said snobbishly, the three of us marching over to him angrily. " It's ok, it's all right" I heard Buzzy say, to him or his niece I'm not sure, as the four of us got into an argument. We probably could have gone on, if a voice hadn't caught our attention.

" STOP!" cried Carolyn, all of us looking up in surprise. "We're making a bad impression," she said, her voice echoing through the room. " I suppose your going to make a grand entrance now," said Gilbert dismissively, though we all knew how much he cared about Carolyn a great deal. That's when Carolyn appeared, in her classic white dress she had worn the night she died. Buzzy held up the picture from the locket, comparing it to the woman.

" Carolyn Crosson is my real name. My stage name is Claire Poulet, and maybe I'm not such a bad actress after all" she said, a sly grin on her face. Though I was a bit cross that she hadn't told me all of her plan, it did work pretty well after all. " Then your not Jenny Poulet then?" asked Buzzy, finally looking over at me. I smirked, crossing my arms.

" Took you that long to figure it out huh? She seems to know though," I said, gesturing to Anna, who nodded. " Your Kiera Fox," she said, holding up the newspaper of my death, my senior picture smiling at me. " Good show Sherlock Homes, however did you come to that conclusion?" said Gilbert snidely, but for once I agreed with him. " Guess I'm a pretty good actor too," I said, going over and reaching out to Anna.

" Let's try this again. I'm Kiera, nice to meet you," I said, smiling at her and giving her Uncle a pointed glare. I then stepped back, next to Dewey, letting Carolyn take the reins again. " I'm sorry I fooled you, but I had to know why you were here," she said looking down at Anna and Buzzy with a guilty expression. " Oh be honest, you were infatuated!" accused Gilbert, raising an eyebrow at Carolyn.

" Come on it wasn't just her! He was making goo goo eyes at Carolyn the whole time too," I said, Buzzy going red in the face. I wasn't making goo goo eyes at her!" he said, not too convincingly." It was the flower you put in the vase old man. Very sensitive," he griped at Carolyn moving to stand next to him with her arms crossed.

" I thought maybe he could help us," she said, defending herself. " You thought he was cute," he replied, the two staring each other down. " He wants to tell people about us Carolyn! In the newspaper. We'll be like zoo animals," said Dewey angrily. " Or aliens. But that doesn't matter, just as long as he can sell his story," I said, glaring at him.

" Thanks to you," said Gilbert, toasting Dewey sarcastically with his glass. " For the 1 millionth time it wasn't my fault!" cried Dewey, this argument as old as we were. " We know it wasn't your fault Dewey," said Sally, patting him on the shoulder. " Yeah, Gilbert's just grouchy because he got up on the wrong side of the bed. Every morning for 60 years," I said, smiling snidely as he rolled his eyes. Dewey groaned, sinking into a chair.

" Maybe it was. I don't know. I had one job, to run the elevator. Couldn't even do that right," he said, as I sat down on his lap. " The truth hurts, doesn't it," said Gilbert, wincing as Carolyn smacked him. "Gilbert!" We don't know the truth! All we know is that we were in the elevator, there was a flash of light, " she began, before Gilbert chimed in.

"And here we are, all dressed up and no place to go. At least most of us," he said, smirking at me. " Well excuse me for not changing into an evening gown while I was being murdered!" I said sarcastically, the look of guilt in his eyes enough to tell m that he felt bad. " Oh well, cheers, " said, before taking a sip of champagne. Or at least tried to, as it went through his mouth and onto the carpet. I laughed, his slip ups the things tat reminded me that he was in the same spiritual form as we were.

" Whoops, pity," he said, shrugging it off easily. Sally sighed, looking down at her feet. " I was going to see my family at the party," she said sadly, Dewey and I both reaching out to comfort her. " And I had a most important engagement," said Gilbert, looking over at Carolyn. " I was gonna be on stage for the first time, singing" she said, trying to smile through her disappointment.

" But none of us made it, and we don't know why," she sad, looking over at Buzzy and Anna. The two humans looked at each other, and Anna spoke up. " We know why," she began, taking a deep breath. " It was Ms. Partridge." I stared at her. Ms. Partridge? No way.

" What?" asked Dewy, getting up and taking my hand, moving over to the rest of the ghosts. " Did somebody call my name?" came her voice, right before she came in, glaring daggers at Buzzy. " I thought we scared them off," she said,, still scowling at the two. " Oh we tried. Carolyn keeps intervening," said Gilbert, the two ghosts glaring at each other again. Anna glared, then leaped up from the couch.

" It was you, you old witch!" she exclaimed before Buzzy got up and grabbed her shoulders. " No, no don't tick them off!" he tried to stop her, but she continued." We know all about your black magic! You cast a spell on Sally because you hated her, but it backfired and you all got zapped!" she accused, glaring at Ms. Partridge. I looked at her like she was crazy. Ms. Partridge hurt Sally? The thought was unthinkable.

" It was you Ms. Partridge! It's your fault everyone's trapped in here!" she said, Buzzy holding her back by the shoulders. Things were quiet for a moment, before Ms Partridge spoke. " I don't know where you came up with such a fairy story lass, but I couldn't love Sally more, if she was me own daughter," she said, smiling at Sally as the girl ran over, puling her close. " I protected her in life, and I'll continue, until I get her back safe with her parents," she said, looking at Buzzy and Anna with a fierce determination.

"Who told you that bunch of lies?" I asked, with Dewey adding that Emmaline would never hurt Sally, which was true. " Of course not," said Carolyn, looking at Anna like she was insane. " She's a crusty old dame, but she loves the girl. Can't imagine why," said Gilbert, getting glares from the others. " It's a wonder anybody like you, the way you behave. Maybe Sally should give you some lessons," I said, getting a laugh out of Dewey and Sally.

" Well if Ms. Partridge didn't do it, " began Buzzy, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Then who did?" We all shook our heads, none of us knowing why we were trapped here." I don't know, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is that we get that elevator fixed before tonight. We've been stuck here long enough," I said, Dewey putting a hand on my shoulder. " No truer words have ever been spoken my dear," he said, Gilbert rolling his eyes.

He was about to say something rude, cause what else could he contribute to the conversation. " Save it Drippy, before you have another accident," I said, before walking towards the elevator. " And funny to boot! Is there anything you can't do?" asked Dewey, a small smile tugging on my lips. " I'll get back to you on that, but as of right now, no, no there is not!"

_**And so the plot grows thicker! There were bits of the movie I cut out, for example Buzzy and Carolyn's moment in the gardens, but for timing issues I had to cut it short, so I'm sorry for those of you who liked that scene!**_

_**Gilbert: I hope your referring to me!**_

_**Me: Aw, is Mr. Has-been jealous?**_

_**Gilbert: NO! I just think Carolyn could do much better! In fact I'll go tell her that right now! (Races out of room)**_

_**Aw! Anyway, tell me what you think, cause I'll be here all weekend, awaiting your wonderful reviews! **_


	10. Chapter 10: Stuck, Jammed, Unmoving

Chapter 10: Stuck, Jammed, Unmoving!

…_**What to say, what to say. This chapter has been a thorn in my side for TWO. . I can honestly say that my lack of update has to do with a lot of stuff that's been happening in my life recently. There's been a lot of emotional stuff going on, and I've honestly not have the drive to update like I normally do. I can only profusely apologize for my lack of updating and pray that some of you out there still want to read this story, for I have not abandoned it, merely hiatused it for a while. Now, if you'll let me, I'll answer your comments that should have been answered a long time ago. **_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Gilbert is one of those people, in my opinion, who knows he's being rude, and at the same time doesn't, which makes him very annoying. You're right about his age being weird, so in this story I have him about 22. Hope that's ok with you. His expression was priceless, and you don't know when you first watch it whether to laugh or scream. I apologize for the wait, and I'm trying to update HRSF2. Look for it in the next few days!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: You must really hate me right now, for I still haven't reviewed your most recent chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, but I just haven't found the time, will or inspiration to. Maybe you should send Jane over, just to force me to write something, be it good or not. Now back to your review. Mozenrath is one of my favorite old villains, as is Xexres. A hotel Transylvania would be great, and if you still like me after being such a hermit for the past few months, I would be honored if you dedicated it to me. I'm going to review your story right now, so I apologize right now if you find it lacks the substance my reviews normally have, but keeping you waiting for o long is rude and I'm so sorry! Hope this chapter isn't that horrible**

**ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury: I in turn am sorry for my inactivity! My life has been so hectic recently that I haven't had the time or really the need to write and it's awful! I really hope your b-day was fu, and since this review is so late I'm dedicating this chapter to you, as my belated present and apology. Your life seems hectic too, so maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from, what with school, drama, emotional crap and all that. Anyway, I'm super sorry for the long wait, but maybe now Ill finally be inspired enough to actually complete this story! Thank you for the love! **

**ThanksForTheMemories: Nice user name! Glad to meet you, and I'm so glad you like it! I like Kiera too, but you wouldn't believe how much more work is included when you try to add an OC to an already cemented storyline, but if you like it then I guess I'm doing ok so far. Kiera'd death was hard to write, and details are all really important to me, so I'm glad you eked them! I will try to update more, and I hope you like it**

**Isaaclover: I'm so sorry for being so late in updating, but I'm glad you like this story. You'll like this chapter, for the second half is all fluffy stuff between Kiera and Dewy, so I hope it meets your expectations. **

**Jamie: My apologies for being so late! I will try to write more, I promise! (I will also use the whole thought idea in the next few chapters! **

**James: Thanks! Hope to actually finish it soon!**

**Kyle: I will try!**

**Amy: Thank you for that review! It got me writing again, and I will try to update more frequently. I do apologize for the delay!**

**Michelle: Thank you! I apologize for the wait, but I think you'll like this chapter! Lots of fluff going on being our favorite ghost couple!**

_**Though this chapter is way over due, it is dedicated to ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury, for her continued support and as a belated shout out to her birthday a few weeks ago, (Love yah girl!) I again apologize for my lack of updating, but if good inspiration graces me, hopefully I'll get this story done before next month. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, and I'll get started on the next one immediately, and hopefully have it posted before Monday! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Keira's P.O.V.**_

" It's up there all right!" said Buzzy, after he had yanked open the elevator doors and looked up the shaft. " It's stuck on 11, one floor short" said Dewey glumly. " If we could just get to the party the curse would be broken!" said Ms. Partridge, clasping her hands together. " What about you? You weren't cursed like everyone else," said Anna looking over at me.

" You don't know how many times I've tired to convince myself of that. But I guess since I died here I just became part of the curse. I've tried a million times, but every time I try to get to the next floor it feels like I've run into a brick wall and electrocuted by an electric fence. For example," I said, disappearing through the ceiling and flying up towards the 12 floor, trying to brace myself for what I knew would happen. I could imagine the wincing as they heard me yell out in pain. I came back down, a bit sore and little dizzy, but otherwise unharmed. Pros and cons I guess of being a ghost. "Nothing works," I said, looking over at Buzzy, who was still staring at the elevator.

" Hate to break it to you, but that party's been over for 60 years," he said, smiling like he would to an ignorant child. "Your wrong old man. The party never ended," he said, my eyes traveling up to the ceiling. " We hear it every Halloween," said Ms Partridge. "They're waiting for us!" the others nodded. "But we can't get to it because the elevators stuck," said Sally, shrugging in annoyance.

"We tried the stairs, but we can't get past 11. It's like a curse," said Dewy, as Gilbert looked over at me and smiled. " You could always try again Kiera, I mean billionth times the charm right?" he said, as I glared at him. "Why keep all the fun to myself? Why don't you do it, so we could all have a laugh," I said, the two of us glaring daggers at each other.

" Then at 8:05 the party ends. Until the next year, it's torture!" Mrs. Partridge said, and it was. Burning a the stake and the rack were hardly methods of torture. A least those eventually ended. Just this constant waiting, with no end in sight, was true suffering. " So we fix it," stated Buzzy, surprising all of us. " Really?" asked Sally, looking up at him hopefully. "Yeah really?" I asked, crossing my arms and scowling at him. I still didn't trust him.

" How?" asked Anna, her hands on her hips. " Well how hard can it be?" he asked, Anna looking relieved. "You know about elevators?" she asked, Buzzy looking back at her. " No," (Big surprise there)," But I'll bet Q does!" he said, Ms. Partridge immediately asked who he was. " Q! He's Dewey's grandson! He knows the building, and he's a mechanic!" he said excitedly.

Gilbert crossed his arms. " We're doomed," he declared. "God can't you just be positive for a change?" I asked, as an excited gleam came into Dewey's eyes. "No we're not! Q can do it! " he said, his excitement about to burst judging from his expression. " But it must be tonight! Halloween!" declared Ms Partridge, all of us looking at Dewey.

" Well then Q's all we got," he said, Anna grinning madly. " Then we are doomed," said Gilbert again, this time following his broken record sentence with a yell, as I had stepped on him with the heel off my shoe. Carolyn had a curious expression on her face as she moved closer to Buzzy, arms crossed. " I thought you didn't care about moldy old ghosts you didn't know," she said, waiting for him to contradict her. " Well now I know you," he said, his another attempt at flirting, just as idiotic as the first few times.

" Gimmie a break. We want a solution, not a soap opera!" I said, getting smiles from everyone else except Buzzy. Oh well, not everyone can get a good joke. Carolyn smiled at me, then turned back to Buzzy" This isn't about your story?" she challenged, still holding him in her gaze. " No it's not. I want to help you," he said, as Carolyn smiled triumphantly. " Hmm, then I was right about you after all, directing her "I told you so'" look at Gilbert and me.

" So what happened to that real live actress that I hired?" he asked. That's where I hopped in, putting an arm across Carolyn's shoulders. " Oh, yeah, about that. We kinda scared her off. I mean, what kind of ghosts would be if we didn't do a little haunting now and again?" I said, both of us grinning at the memory, her genuinely, and me falsely. Anna and Buzzy left then, to go get Q, leaving me to worry now. If Dewey had a grandson, then that meant he was married, (at least at some point), and if that was the case, what if I was infringing on the lives of a married couple!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Later **_

"Dewey, can I ask you something?" I said, waiting nervously for the conversation that would follow. " What is it Keira?" he asked, taking in my nervous demeanor. " I wanted to ask you about Q," I said, not quite meeting his eyes. " What about Q?" he said, not quite getting my drift. " I mean, if he's your grandson, then that mean's you were married at some point, to have either Q's mom or dad. What I want to know is if I'm going out with a married man who has a wife waiting for him on the other side!" I didn't realize I was crying and shouting until Dewey grasped my shoulders.

" Don't cry Keira! You don't have to be worried about that!" he said, pulling me against him as I cried, my chest heaving as I bit back the tears. " But Dewey," I began before he covered my mouth with his hands, making me look at him. " Just calm down and breathe Kiera, in a manor of speaking," he said, getting a small smile from me as he lead me over to one of the dusty couches. " Now, what happened between me and Elizabeth, my wife, was over long before I met you," he began. Her name already making me feel guilty.

"My family had arranged for me to marry Elizabeth when I was five, trying to cement the family wealth as early as possible. We were to marry when we both came of age, but though our relationship was pleasant, there was no real connection. For either of us. We were friends, but when there was no real love, even after we were married, we couldn't stay together. We divorced, something uncommon back then, and went our separate ways," he said, looking at seriously. I felt a sigh of relief, at least I wasn't infringing where I shouldn't.

" But what about Q then?" I asked, wondering if it was possible. " Well, even though we weren't very compatible with each other, she was still important to me, and when she adopted a little boy I supported her. His name was Danny and he was 6 years old. He was the son I never had and always wanted, but Elizabeth wanted someone who loved her for her. I agreed that it was best, and anyway I still got to see Danny," he said, looking at me and laughing at my confused expression. Divorce was very uncommon back when I was alive, so to hear that it worked out so well for him was confusing. Great, but confusing.

"So what happened to them?" I found myself asking. " Well Elizabeth did end up marrying again, but this time her husband was a total washout, and she began to fear for her and Danny's safety. She left him within the year and just stuck to being a single mother, something very uncommon back then as well. Danny grew up and ultimately married, for I never heard about Q until today," he said, before his eyes got misty again." Though it may not have worked out, they were my family, and I miss them," he said, looking at me sadly.

I nodded, clasping his hand in mine. " And you always will. The people we love will always hold bits of our heart till the day we die. And even longer, in our case," I said, Dewy giving me a small smile. " But don't you see, Kiera. That's why you don't have to worry about anything. I love you, and want to spend whatever time we have together," he said, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

I felt my anxiety subside, for I now knew the reason why Q was Dewy's. And it wouldn't be as awkward to talk to him if he ever came inside the hotel. Still a small part of me felt sad, as I thought of my own family. Did my uncle feel sad the way ewe did, when someone at least close to him passed away? Did he even care that I was gone? For a long time I had felt like that, and it was only when Dewy had gotten close to me that I didn't need to feel that way anymore.

Dewy cared about me, and I him, and like he said, I too wanted to spend the rest of the time I had with him and only him. He was my only piece of heaven in this living hell, and if I was with him, things didn't have to be so bad. And when he lifted my chin up to kiss me, I felt at peace, a happiness I had never experienced alive filing me up like a balloon. If I had to be stuck her, at least I had him. And he had me.

_**Ok, probably not the best description on Dewy's past life, but since it's Disney, I tried to make everything turn out ok, and still get Q's connection to Dewy as accurate as possible. I again apologize for taking so long, but I hop to update soon, so until then,**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


End file.
